Sky, Sky, Sky
by The Invisible Guy
Summary: She's all Dave ever talks about to his older cousin, Noah. And guess what? Noah's beyond annoyed, unless if he could get the 'dirt' on his younger cousin just to make him stop. First Noah and Dave fic... because many of us theoretically believe that they're related.


**Right… where do I start? First off, I checked out Pahkitew Island and I must say… best season ever since TDWT. I liked nearly every single character and very few dislikes for the rest. At first I liked Dave BEFORE I saw him in action but now that I did… he's already begun to annoy me, so for the whole season, Shawn's my most favorite. **

**And one crazy thing I observed, and I probably may be the only one to think of this but:**

**Noah's 'good' looks and sarcastic behavior + Cody's flirtatious attitude, hygienic issues, and tons of allergies = Dave**

**Don't judge me, I was entitled to my own opinion, which was that equation above. It makes sense right? Some think Dave's either a combination of Mike and Cameron, or he's just a love sick Mike or Noah clone. It's weird. And I found Dave annoying because he kept talking about Sky a little too much. When did this scene happen you ask? To be honest I have no idea… maybe after Dave got eliminated or after his head got shaved… or burned in the last episode. I'm still waiting for the English dubs of the show. And so far, awesome season.**

**And PLEASE bring back the old characters Chris! I'm begging y- I'm not that desperate but I want to see them in action again.**

**Noah's a college student already and Dave's his little cousin, which I might add, wasn't allowed to watch Total Drama until he turns 16. And this is my inferential reason why he's hardly ever heard of the show since he auditioned.**

* * *

"Isn't Sky just perfect, Noah?" Dave asked me. Turns out his mom asked me to 'comfort' him after he was eliminated. I could have had my alone time, until he showed up. Heck, he wasn't allowed to watch Total Drama until he was 16, and instead of watching it, he signed up for it.

Dear hell I couldn't get more annoyed by this guy. "Yeah, she's so perfect I could look at her all day." I answered, referring to the sky above me instead. All he's ever talked about is Sky, Sky, Sky. I swear to him if he says Sky one more time, I'm gonna seriously hug him….

With a rope…

Around his neck…

"She might have rejected me one time but that's not going to change how I feel about her." He spoke, ever so sweetly, and ever so idiotically, it's making me sick.

"That's so sad…" I responded sarcastically while reading my book.

"One time, she actually confessed that she liked me, isn't that great!?"

I smiled and looked at him. "Interesting story, now it's my turn. One time, as in right now, I don't give a shit. The end." I glared and returned to my book.

"Oh come on, Noah. At least think of love for once. Don't you have a love interest?"

"I don't have one and I don't give a damn." I retorted.

"Why not? It's probably the best thing ever… even better than money!" he sniffed on a flower that he was allergic to. If his mom told me to keep him away from his allergies, I would have slapped that flower out of his hand.

"I'd rather get fat like Owen than find a date. It's not worth my time." I answered.

"Who?" Oh that's right, he hasn't seen me in action. He's heard of me participating, and failing in the end, which in turn I don't care about.

"Whatever." The worst thing about him, is that he doesn't care about my rude comments, especially when he's in love.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here's a picture of her if you don't know who she is." I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you in action, Dave. Of course I know what she looks like."

His eyes widened, "Oh, really? How was I?" I looked at him. "Oh, you know, just plain annoying. That's all."

"How was I annoying? Just because my team wins a lot due to Sky's amazing skills, doesn't mean I'm annoying."

I shut my book and glared. "Oh not that annoying. How do I put this, 'Oh hey everyone, Sky's the best! Sky should do this; Sky should do that! I'm in love with Sky! Sky likes me but blah blah blah!' You make me sick!" I growled.

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous that a girl actually likes me and no girl has ever liked you." He stated.

"Am I? Well at least I don't brag about my own relationships in front of everyone, and at least I wouldn't scare a girl away just by constantly flirting with her and choosing her before anyone and anything else! Get this, Dave: Sky's in the game to win it, not to get into relationships."

Dave sniffed, "So she doesn't like me?"

"No, so get it in your thick headed hypothalamus."

"I SHOULD HAVE-"

"I was joking. She does like you." I glared blankly at him.

"But you said-!"

"I said that so you would stop annoying me just by talking about your newly found girlfriend."

"Oh, right, funny." He answered sarcastically. If it's one thing we have in common, we're both sarcastic.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a class clown." I joked, making him chuckle.

"So anyway, do you think that Sky'll actually-" not this shit again.

"Oh look, there's a spider on your back." I gasped in a fake tone. He flinched and ran around in circles away from me

"WHA-?! AAAAAH! GET IT OFF!" I laughed my guts off as I even saw him take off his shirt and stomp it on the ground.

"That was a joke, you lovebird." I smirked. He stared at me wide eyed and glared, "Why you…!" he started charging at me and stopped once I fought back. "I haven't bathed in a week, so don't you dare lay a finger on me if you don't want to get sick."

He glared, "Nice try Noah… I ain't falling for it again!"

"You don't have to." I said as I palmed my hand in the dirt below the grass and showed it to him, making him freak out.

All I could do was laugh back.

"Man, you're way worse than the mysophobics I know..."

* * *

**And that's the end of the oneshot. **

**Note: This is my ****first**** Dave fanfic so... be nice. I don't know what happens next but hey, I used my imagination on this one.**

**So read, review... eh, you know how it works around here.**


End file.
